Les enveloppes du destin
by Lukilina
Summary: OS pour le concours Bloody Valentine: Une soirée Saint-Valentin pour célibataires, Plusieurs pièces un thème ... Une nuit ou Le plaisr est de mise! Mais Que ce passera t'il vraiment?


**Bloody Valentine one shot contest**

**Cas**: _Les enveloppes du destin_

**avocat de la défense**: _Lukilina et Galinette_

**suspects**: _Bella/Edward_

_  
_**responsabilité** _: __Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer nous ne faisons que nous amuser avec. _

_  
_**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur **http:// www . fanfiction . net/ community/ Bloody _Valentine_contest/ 76893/

**POV BELLA**

Il était environ 16h30 lorsque je pris la route pour rejoindre mon appartement. La journée fut interminable! J'étais excitée mais aussi angoissée en pensant à la soirée qui nous attendait. Quand je dis nous, je parle de mon amie Alice qui m'avait convaincue avec des moyens peu orthodoxes de l'accompagner à une soirée « spéciale » avait-elle précisée.

Moi, je suis Isabelle Swan, mais je préfère Bella. En bonne amie que j'étais, je n'avais pu refuser quoi que ce soit à ma meilleure amie. Je n'y arrivais d'ailleurs jamais. Alice savait toujours trouver les mots pour convaincre, et comme d'habitude, j'avais capitulé.

« Bella, ma chère, je te signale que tu es célibataire depuis plus de 6 mois, et que tu n'as pas eu d'orgasmes depuis, si ce n'est avec « Chris » ton vibro. Alors, pour le soir de la Saint Valentin tu me fais plaisir et tu te joins à moi. La soirée correspond tout à fait à ce que tu cherches. Je sais que tu ne veux rien de sérieux. Donc tu viens et tu vas prendre ton pied ».

Là, j'avais bien été obligée d'avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort, et je m'étais donc laissée embarquer dans cette soirée. Ma vie sexuelle était un véritable désert depuis ma rupture avec Jacob. A l'époque, je n'étais pas vraiment farouche, mais ce temps là me semblait tellement loin. Bref, j'avais un peu peur de ne plus savoir comment faire et de perdre mes moyens, surtout devant des inconnus.

Alice ne m'avait donnée encore aucun détail quant à la soirée, hormis le fait que je pourrai, selon elle, assouvir tous les désirs que j'avais enfouis en moi. Mais j'espérais bien lui soutirer plus d' infos pendant qu'elle me préparerait.

Il était 16h45 et je venais de passer le pas de ma porte lorsque Alice me sauta littéralement dessus.

« Bella! Mais tu as vu l'heure? Mais où étais-tu? Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais? Mais on va être en retard!On n'aura pas le temps de se préparer! Allez, pas de discussion, tu files sous la douche et plus vite que ça!! »

Je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que j'étais déjà propulsée dans la salle de bain. Sacrée Alice! Je pris quelques profondes inspirations devant mon miroir afin de me donner du courage pour la soirée. Même si j'avoue n'avoir pas eue de relations depuis un certain moment, je n'étais pas aussi désespérée que ça tout de même!!

« Je n'entends pas le bruit de l'eau! Le monologue intérieur de Bella Swan se termine maintenant! Tu as accepté il y a longtemps, alors c'est pas à trois heures de la fête que tu vas te désister! TROIS HEURES! Tu as entendu? Je veux entendre l'eau! MAINTENANT! »

Et comme un automate, enfin, surtout pour ne pas donner l'occasion à Alice de débouler dans la salle de bain comme une furie et de me laver elle-même, je pris une bonne douche afin de me détendre, et étant donné que ça allait être la « fête » ce soir, une petite épilation intégrale serait la bienvenue, juste pour les sensations.

_Sensations? Tu parles! T'en a tellement envie que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour en profiter le maximum!_

_C'est pas vrai, c'est juste beaucoup plus agréable!_

_Qu'est-ce que je disais?_

_Bon, ça va là!_

Bref, après ma « douche », je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain que je me retrouvais dans ma chambre où je découvrais avec stupéfaction que celle-ci s'était transformée en véritable atelier, avec coins maquillage, coiffure, manucure, et habillage. J'allais enfin voir la fameuse robe qu'Alice m'avait trouvée lorsque j'avais accepté de l'accompagner.

Après 2h30 de préparation, nous étions presque prêtes. Je devais admettre que mon amie avait fait du bon boulot. Moi, qui d'ordinaire était, comment dire... ordinaire, elle avait réussi à me rendre jolie, et même plutôt sexy dans cette tenue. Elle avait des doigts de fée.

Nous étions attendues pour 20h00, et il était déjà 19h30. Nous allions être un peu en retard. Comme le disait Alice, il fallait savoir se faire désirer!

Après les retouches finales, nous prîmes finalement le route, pour une destination inconnue, enfin pour moi, et Alice ne semblait pas vouloir cracher le morceau, malgré mes nombreuses questions.

« Allez, Alice, dis-le moi, s'il-te-plaît! Donne moi des détails au moins! Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend! »

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas et qu'elle gardait son petit air malicieux fixé sur la route, une idée tordue et peu subtile je l'avoue me passa par l'esprit.

« Si tu ne me dis rien, je descends! »Elle esquissa un petit rire.

« Bon, et bien puisque tu ne veux rien me dire, j'y vais! »

Et là, je commençais vraiment à actionner la poignée de la portière, alors qu'Alice conduisait toujours, d'une façon raisonnable certes, mais même à cette allure, cela pouvait être dangereux.

Voyant que j'allais vraiment le faire, Alice m'arrêta d'un seul mouvement, et même si la voiture fit un léger écart sur la route, elle me regarda furieusement.

« Non mais t'es cinglée ou quoi? Tu veux vraiment sauter de la voiture et rater peut-être la seule occasion que tu auras de TE faire sauter? Crois-moi, ce sera plus agréable. » Et là, elle partit dans un immense fou rire, et moi, je me renfrognais.

« Bon, ça va! Fais pas ta rabat-joie, miss j'aime pas les surprises! Je vais te dire ce que je sais. On va être une dizaine de personnes regroupées dans un même endroit pour... et bien, pour prendre son pied quoi! »

« Quoi? Comment ça une dizaine de personne, je croyais que c'était une fête ou quelque chose du genre! »

« Pour que tu rentres avant d'avoir eue une multitude d'orgasmes? Tu plaisantes j'espère. Là au moins, tu n'auras pas l'occasion de te défiler crois-moi! Et ne t'inquiète pas, c'est pas parce qu'on ne sera pas beaucoup que ce ne sera pas une fête! Ça va être la fête de tout le monde ce soir! » Et elle repartit dans un fou rire. Alice sera toujours Alice.

« Mais d'abord c'est où? Comment ça va se passer? On sera tous dans la même pièce? Non Alice, je ne... »

« Ça suffit! Arrête avec tes questions, j'en sais pas plus que ce que je viens de te dire! Sauf peut-être la destination. »

Voyant que j'ouvrai la bouche, elle se pressa de rajouter

« C'est bon, nous y sommes! »

C'est alors que je regardais autour de moi. Le manoir était magnifique! Alice se gara auprès d'une Lamborghini blanche, et avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà descendue, avait fait le tour, et était en train de me sortir de la voiture en me tirant le bras.

« Dépêche toi quand même! On est les dernières! On n'a que quelques minutes de retard, mais quand même! »

Et dire qu'il fallait se faire désirer...bref.

On se dirigea alors vers la porte d'entrée, et avant d'avoir émis la moindre question une fois de plus, Alice tapa sur le gong de la porte d'entrée pour couper court à mes interrogations. Nous y étions, impossible de faire marche arrière.

C'est alors qu'une grande blonde magnifique, vêtue très légèrement, nous ouvrit la porte.

**POV EDWARD**

« Ed' bouge toi on va être en retard et il me tarde de rencontrer ces super coups de l'autre soir »

Emmet et ses lubies, je crois qu'il allait finir par me tuer.

« En plus petit frère, je crois que Tanya a flashé sur toi »

« Ouais, ça m'étonnerait »

« Dis pas de conneries. Elle m'aurait pas limite supplié pour que je t'emmène sinon! Sois logique un peu toi, Mr je-sais-tout »

Bon, quand il était comme ça, c'était même pas la peine de discuter. En fait mon cher grand frère, comme il aimait que je l'appelle, m'avait trainé de force dans un club branché de Seattle il y a de cela une semaine pour fêter sa victoire. Il avait réussi un pari avec un de ses potes, soit 40 jours et 40 nuits sans sexe ni alcool ce qui, soit dit en passant, était un vrai exploit pour Emmet.

Bref, on avait terminé dans cette boîte où nous y avions rencontré Tanya et sa copine Jessica. Elles étaient certes très belles, mais tellement superficielles que ça en devenait pathétique. Elles avaient insisté pour avoir nos numéros et plus si affinité. Em' avait sauté sur l'occasion. Bah oui, après 40 jours d'abstinence, il fallait bien qu'il se fasse plaisir. Jessica s'était gentiment proposée de le raccompagner, je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

« Eddy, arrête de rêver et habille toi, j'ai pas envie qu'on arrive les derniers, je veux mater la marchandise au fur et à mesure »

Là, il m'exaspérait.

« C'est bon, que crois-tu que je fais avec ma chemise sur les épaules? lâche-moi et j'irai plus vite »

Il partit en courant en bas, en criant « grouille ! ». Quel boulet parfois ! Surtout que j'avais, mais alors, pas du tout envie d'aller à cette soirée. Ok, j'aimais bien prendre mon pied, vu que je ramenais quasiment toutes les semaines une nouvelle conquête dans mes draps. Mais là, je sentais le traquenard et j'étais persuadé de tomber sur Tanya, ça ne me plaisait pas trop de me faire manipuler. Car oui, j'avais refusé ses avances la semaine dernière, elle n'avait pas trop apprécié. Là, si je tombais sur elle je ne pourrai rien dire.

Nous serions d'ici une heure dans le manoir de Tanya, où elle avait organisé une soirée spéciale Saint-Valentin pour célibataires. En gros, le thème de la soirée, c'était prendre et donner du plaisir à l'autre. Le truc c'est que nous étions tous des inconnus, ou presque, une petite dizaine de personnes en manque d'affection, comme disait Emmet.

Pour l'occasion, nous devions être sur notre 31. Emmet nous avait acheté un costume identique car nous faire passer pour des faux jumeaux était son délire depuis plus d'un mois. Allez savoir, Emmet et ses folies! Je n'y prêtais plus attention. Nous avions donc une chemise blanche sous un costume noir et une cravate assortie qui nous donnait une allure très classe.

Une fois prêt, je rejoignis Emmet dans sa voiture. Il avait décidé de prendre sa Lamborghini Gallardo blanche, ce qui nous assurait de ne pas passer inaperçus.

Le trajet fut calme, malgré que mon frère ne cessait de répéter « c'est une super idée qu'a eu cette nana pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé, pourquoi » et je peux vous dire que ça, pendant 30 min, c'est épuisant, un vrai gosse. Pour ma part, je n'attendais qu'une chose de cette soirée, m'éclater. J'en avais besoin.

Le manoir de notre hôte surplombait une colline. Pas un voisin à proximité, le lieu idéal pour ce genre de soirée.

« Whoua! Elle a la classe cette nana, moi j'te l'dis, on va s'éclater ! »

« J'espère bien, je te rappelle que je rate le match de basket le plus important de la saison! »

« Mais, ce que t'es être rabat joie! Merde Ed, ce soir on baise ! Fais pas la gueule! »

« Peut être, mais je te rappelle que nous ne connaissons pas les nanas qui seront là! Autant elle ne me plairont pas »

« Alors là, pas de soucis j'y ai pensé. Tiens prends ça, si tu tombes sur une moche, tu lui enfiles ça sur la tête et le tour est joué. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Regarde, déplie ! »

Je crois rêver, mon frère vient de me refiler un sac en papier kraft, il est malade.

« T'es grave Em, je peux pas faire ça, t'as vraiment une bite à la place du cerveau ma parole! »

« Peut être, mais moi au moins je suis HEUREUX !!! » il avait bien appuyé sur le dernier mot.

On arrivait devant la maison et bien entendu, il tira le frein à main pour ce garer. En à peine 2 secondes, Jessica et Tanya regardaient par la fenêtre et admiraient le jouet de mon frère. C'était bien ce que je pensais, vraiment superficielles.

« Allez Eddy, les lovers sont de sortie se soir !!! ramène toi on va bien s'amuser, au pire elle sera moche mais au moins tu te seras vidé! »

« Stop ! Non mais t'as pas fini de parler comme un porc, c'est bon, ce sont des êtres humains quand même. »

« Ouais bah n'empêche que ça te dérange pas trop de changer chaque semaine, alors viens pas me faire la morale! Et merde, on va pas se prendre la tête! Viens, elles nous attendent. »

Je le suivais sans rien dire. Ça pour nous attendre, elles nous attendaient. Elles se tenaient devant la porte d'entrée avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Jessica portait une robe blanche très courte, je suis sûr que si elle se penchait, même très légèrement, on verrait son string, seul des lacets tentaient de cacher sa poitrine. Une tenue qui, pour ma part, reflétait bien la personnalité de sa propriétaire.

Tanya, elle, était habillée avec une robe fendue sur le côté laissant deviner la couleur de ses dessous, son haut ressemblait à un maillot de bain. Rien qui pourrait me séduire. La soirée allait être longue, très longue.

« Oh vous êtes enfin arrivés! On a eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelques chose sur la route. »

« Mais non Jess, je te l'ai dit, je suis un vrai pilote, fallait pas s'inquiéter, c'est juste que Casa Nova ici présent devait se faire beau pour vous! » il m'avait désigné en disant cela et je lui rendais un regard noir, Tanya en profita pour se rapprocher de moi.

« Venez entrez, vous allez attraper froid, et moi j'ai hâte que tu me réchauffes Edward, je ne regrette pas que tu ais pris ton temps, car tu es à tomber. » elle avait terminé sa phrase au creux

de mon oreille. J'avais raison, elle me voulait et ferait tout pour m'avoir.

Nous venions de pénétrer dans le hall. Il était immense, une grande amphore était suspendue au milieu de la pièce, où de nombreuses plantes tombaient en cascade. Tanya nous dirigea vers une seconde pièce, où nos partenaires de soirée nous attendaient.

« Vous avez failli être les derniers, les retardataires ne devraient plus tarder, je vais donc commencer les présentations. Comme convenu, pas de noms pour le moment, nous nous appellerons par nos prénoms. Est ce que cela convient à tout le monde ? » Personne ne répondit mais chacun approuva d'un signe de tête.

« Bien » au moment où elle allait parler, le gong de la porte se fit entendre.

« Enfin, les voilà. Au moins, j'aurai pas à me répéter, je reviens tout de suite. » elle sortit de la pièce, non sans me toucher les fesses. Non mais je vous jure! Elle est dingue cette nana.

Emmet en profita pour me faire part de ses impressions sur les autres personnes dans la pièce.

« Hey Ed, non, non! Tourne pas la tête, je veux faire ça discret. Alors, tu les trouves comment ? »

« Bah à vrai dire pour le moment, il n'y a que les deux que l'on connait déjà et la grande blonde, pour les mecs c'est pas mon genre même si celui avec le costume marron me paraît chelou. »

« Ouais pareil pour moi! Moi la blonde, je dis qu'elle est trop, mais alors trop sexy! Rien à voir avec les deux autres, regarde comme elle est bonne, et cette robe rouge, Humm j'aimerai être un taureau Ed. Ptit frère j'en ferai bien mon dessert »

« Peut être mais je te rappelle que c'est pas comme ça que ça va se passer, c'est du hasard souvient toi! »

« Bon j'ai plus qu'à prier ma bonne étoile du sexe alors »

« Emmet !!! t'es pas possible »

« Chut elle revient, fais gaffe à tes fesses, si elle te pince trop, tu pourras plus t'assoir! » il détourna le regard et étouffa un rire.

Notre hôte ne semblait pas très gentille avec nos nouvelles venues, je me retournais donc pour voir à quoi elles ressemblaient et là, oh surprise, deux déesses venaient de passer la porte. Finalement, la soirée allait surement être bonne.

La première était petite, brune avec les cheveux courts, très menue. Sa robe était verte foncée, le haut était un bustier qui mettait sa petite poitrine en valeur, elle avait l'air joyeuse et amoureuse de la vie. Un sacré petit bout de femme.

La deuxième était sublime, on aurait dit un ange, mais un ange très tentateur. Elle était fine, un peu plus grande que la première, ses cheveux étaient longs et bouclés et tombaient gracieusement dans son dos. Sa peau était légèrement pailletée. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire, longue, fendue sur le devant. Son dos était nu, le décolleté de sa robe était caché par un bijou qui permettait seulement d'apercevoir la naissance de ses seins.

Tout à coup, je sentis une main manucurée caresser ma nuque, nul doute sur l'appartenance de celle-ci mais j'eus un frisson de dégout qu'elle interpréta mal.

« T'inquiète pas Eddy! je serai bientôt à toi et je te ferai frissonner de plaisir »

Elle s'était rapprochée de moi pour que personne l'entende. J'en étais sûr, elle allait tricher.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais on va pas passer la soirée à discuter, nous avons largement mieux à faire. » en disant cela elle regardait chacun des hommes de la pièce tout en passant sa langue sur son doigt. Je voyais Emmet en transe, pour ma part, ça ne me faisait aucun effet.

« Alors comme je le disais avant que nos chères retardataires daignent nous faire profiter de leur présence... »

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et foudroya la belle brune au regard chocolat. Je ne sais pas ce que cet ange avait fait, mais Tanya ne la portait vraisemblablement pas dans son cœur.

Nul doute, pour moi elle était jalouse de la beauté naturelle de la demoiselle. Ce petit ange m'intriguait de plus en plus, elle semblait mal à l'aise en regardant ses rivales de la soirée. Elle n'avait pas grand chose à leur envier, si ce n'est peut être leurs assurances.

« Je disais donc, pas de noms, nous communiquerons simplement avec nos prénoms. Comme chacun le sait, le but de cette soirée est de prendre, appelons un chat un chat, notre pied.

Les règles sont simples : Violence non acceptée, sauf si votre partenaire vous le demande. Là, c'est vous qui voyez. L'attribution des pièces et des partenaires se fait au hasard. Chaque pièce est différente, je vais vous les détailler rapidement, sachant que quoi qu'il arrive vous n'en verrez qu'une seule se soir. Oui, car j'allais oublier une règle essentielle! Une pièce et un partenaire par soirée! Nous sommes entre personnes consentantes et demandeuses de sensations nouvelles, donc je pense que chacun va bien s'amuser !!!! Bon, pour pimenter les choses, j'ai choisi des pièces à thème, avec décors et accessoires, il y en a 5 au total. Une très classique avec des jouets pour pimenter la nuit, une rose avec des plumes et des fleurs partout, une autre avec plein d'aliments à disposition, une avec des déguisements et enfin la dernière avec... oh et puis nan. Cette pièce sera une découverte totale. Comme vous l'avez remarqué nous sommes en nombres impairs donc je me permettrai de rejoindre un couple pour former un trio (et bien sûr elle me regarda). Bien. Messieurs, je vous en prie, approchez vous et choisissez une enveloppe. Celle-ci vous donnera le numéro de la pièce qui vous est attribuée, mettez vous à votre aise et attendez votre compagne pour la soirée. »

J'étais épaté, personne n'avait parlé durant son monologue. Certes des regards avaient été échangés, mais aucun d'entre nous n'avait osé ne serait-ce que poser une question. Em' me mit une tape sur l'épaule et me fit avancer.

Il y avait 5 enveloppes. Chacune d'une couleur différente, je pense qu'ainsi, Tanya savait qui se trouvait dans quelle pièce. Je laissais donc le hasard jouer avec moi et pris la dernière enveloppe, la verte. Je suivais le groupe d'hommes, Em' et un certain Jasper étaient impatient. Ils commentaient chacune des demoiselles que nous venions de quitter. L'homme au costume marron, lui, nous regardait avec dédain. Il ne m'inspirait pas confiance et je plaignais la fille qui allait le rejoindre. Il nous regarda avant de rentrer dans sa pièce et lança :

« Cessez de blablater comme des filles, de toute façon, vous ne les ferez jamais jouir comme moi, après ce soir elles me demanderons toutes !!!! » Il ferma la porte sur lui.

Non mais quel prétentieux celui là! Nous nous regardâmes stupéfait avec les deux autres et après un hochement d'épaule collectif, chacun pénétra dans son paradis d'une nuit.

A la vue des objets qui se trouvaient autour de moi, j'étais dans la pièce classique, il y avait des sex toys en tout genre. Impatient de découvrir ma partenaire je me jetais sur le lit. J'espérais que ce soit miss ange qui allait pousser la porte. Quoi qu'il arrive je n'avais plus qu'à attendre.

**POV BELLA**

« Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt! Alice, je suis ravie de te voir! »

« Bonsoir Tanya, je suis désolée du retard, mais... »

« Pas le temps pour les explications! Allez, on va déposer ton manteau et c'est partit! »

Voyant qu'elle ne m'avait adressé aucun regard et ne semblait pas remarquer ma présence, je me raclai la gorge. Elle se retourna alors vers moi.

« Un problème, heu... »

« Bella. »

« Ouais, peu importe, on n'a pas le temps. Si tu voulais pas venir, fallait pas te forcer » dit-elle en ouvrant la porte d'une pièce d'où s'élevaient des voix.

Non mais c'est quoi son problème? Je me retournais vers Alice qui haussa les épaules, me fit un clin d'œil, et se pencha vers moi pour me chuchoter

« Tu t'en moques, c'est pas avec elle que tu comptes t'envoyer en l'air? »

Je la regardais en haussant les sourcils.

« N'est-ce-pas? »

« Non, mais t'es pas bien ou quoi? Tu crois que... »

« Ça va Bella, relax aller, c'est parti ! » dit-elle en commençant à sautiller partout et à taper dans ses mains.

Ça y est, je l'ai perdue. C'est alors que je reportais mon attention sur les personnes présentes dans la salle. Il y avait deux femmes en plus de Tanya. Une grande blonde, genre top model, dans une magnifique robe rouge nous regardaient avec un sourire de bienvenue, je me pressais de lui répondre, tant l'attitude de Tanya m'avait refroidi. La deuxième femme était un peu trop vulgaire pour moi. J'avais l'impression que si elle osait respirer ou se pencher, sa robe allait exploser. Bref, elle sait pourquoi elle est là elle au moins.

_Toi aussi tu sais pourquoi, alors arrête de te comparer avec ces filles, et regarde un peu la marchandise!_

Mon regard se tourna donc vers la gente masculine, et je dois dire que j'étais agréablement surprise. Un homme blond, assez grand, très classe dans son costume blanc, avec des yeux bleues, fixait Alice avec un grand sourire. Je me tournais ensuite vers un homme en costume marron, nos regards se croisèrent, il me regardait d'une façon qui me donna la chair de poule. C'est pourquoi je détournais aussitôt le regard vers les deux hommes qui étaient ensemble, alors que Tanya se dirigeait vers eux et caressa la nuque d'un homme aux cheveux cuivrés, dont le visage m'était dissimulé par le corps de notre « hôte ». Apparemment, elle avait déjà fait son choix. Le dernier était grand, avait l'air très musclé, avec des yeux rieurs et une expression enfantine sur le visage. Il regardait la blonde avec des petits signes discrets mais très suggestifs.

Tanya se dirigea vers le devant de la pièce et je pus enfin observer le dernier homme. Il était à couper le souffle. Beau comme un dieu, avec des yeux verts magnifiques, un visage digne d'une gravure de mode, des lèvres pleines qui ne me donnait qu'une envie, les sentir contre moi.

_Mon dieu, je deviens vicieuse!_

_Tu l'as dit!_

Tanya prit la parole et me coupa dans mon observation. Elle nous expliqua comment allait se dérouler cette soirée. Je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise, surtout avec ces femmes qui m'entouraient. J'espérais juste que celui sur qui j'allais tomber ne serait pas trop déçu en me voyant, et surtout, avec un espoir infime de tomber sur l'homme aux yeux verts. Même si, d'après ce que j'avais compris, Tanya se joindrait certainement à son groupe.

Les hommes s'avancèrent tous pour tirer au sort leurs pièces respectives, puis se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Dès qu'ils furent hors de vue, nous nous regardâmes toutes les unes après les autres.

Tanya nous fit signe d'avancer et de tirer au sort une enveloppe. La grande blonde, Rosalie d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, se dirigea vers la table et tira une enveloppe. Tanya eu un sourire satisfait et demanda à Alice de s'approcher. Lorsque mon amie tira une enveloppe, le sourire de Tanya s'agrandit un peu plus, puis il se bloqua alors qu'elle me scrutait avec ses grands yeux bleus. J'avais donc deux choix. Mais vu son sourire et son impatience, les jeux étaient fait. Je pris donc la première enveloppe, et Tanya commença à sautiller en l'air. Elle tendit la dernière enveloppe à celle qui ne bougeait pas, Jessica, peut-être de peur que sa robe se déchire. Mais avec le regard insistant de Tanya et son sourire, je compris qu'elle avait obtenue ce qu'elle voulait.

« Et bien mesdemoiselles, bonne soirée! » et elles quittèrent la pièce.

Je me tournais alors vers Alice et Rosalie, et nous nous dirigeâmes toutes vers nos portes respectives. Je vis Alice entrer dans une pièce au ton rose, d'après les lumières qui reflétaient, puis j'entendis son cri surexcité. Rosalie entra ensuite dans la pièce qui lui était destinée, et avant de fermer la porte, elle me regarda.

« Aller, courage, tu vas t'éclater, ne t'en fais pas! »elle me fit un clin d'œil et referma la porte.

Je me dirigeais alors vers ma porte, j'inspirais un bon coup, et l'ouvrit tout doucement.

L'atmosphère était sombre, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de lumière. Je m'avançais un peu plus, et d'un coup, la lumière apparut, me faisant sursauter, alors que je sentais mon partenaire derrière moi, posant ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Viens par là, n'aie pas peur, tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser tous les deux. » Nom de Dieu! Il avait fallu que je tombe sur l'homme au costume marron! Mais c'est pas vrai, pourquoi moi?????

Ma respiration commença à s'accélérer alors qu'il me faisait pénétrer dans la pièce. Et là, mon souffle se coupa carrément. C'était quoi ce délire! Où étais-je tombée?

« Tu as vu comme on va bien pouvoir s'amuser ma belle? » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, ce qui me provoqua un frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Il dû mal interpréter ma réaction, car dès lors, il se plaça en face de moi et me fit un sourire carnassier tout à fait effrayant, ce qui contribua à une nouvelle salve de frissons. Satisfait, il se dirigea vers le centre de la pièce.

« _Violence non autorisée »._

Je me répétais ces trois mots en boucle dans ma tête, espérant que cela se passe bien. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, que cette soirée se termine au plus vite. Je me retrouvais toujours figée au même endroit, je n'avais pas bougé d'un millimètre, tellement j'étais paralysée par le décor présent autour de moi.

Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Tanya avait tenu à garder cette pièce secrète. Et il avait fallu que ça tombe sur moi! Je vis l'homme qui commençait à s'affairer devant une table où plusieurs objets étaient posés. Il avait une carrure imposante, les épaules larges. Ses cheveux blond étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux bleues étaient perçant, et la façon qu'il avait de me fixer me rendait extrêmement nerveuse. Je ne me sentais pas de rester dans cette pièce trop bizarre, avec un homme comme lui. Je commençais à trembloter.

« Écoutez, je suis désolée, mais je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. » dis-je dans un souffle.

Il se retourna alors vers moi, et une ombre passa dans ces yeux, alors que ceux-ci se rétrécissaient et qu'il commençait à s'approcher de moi. Je fis mine de reculer, mais avant d'avoir pu faire le moindre pas, il m'attrapa le poignet, sans pour autant le serrer.

« N'aie pas peur mon chaton. Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais tellement bien m'occuper de toi, que tu en demanderas encore lorsque j'en aurai fini avec toi. » dit-il en me caressant la joue avec le dos de sa main.

Mon cœur cognait fort contre ma poitrine, et, alors que l'homme se rapprochait encore jusqu'à ce que je sente son haleine, il se mit à battre frénétiquement.

« Au fait, mon prénom, c'est James. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, toi tu es Bella. C'est ça? »

Comment ça d'après ce qu'il avait entendu? N'étions-nous pas supposés être des inconnus l'un pour l'autre? Voyant que j'allais lui poser des questions, il me devança.

« Peu importe ce que tu te demandes, on est pas vraiment là pour discuter n'est-ce-pas? »

Et il se retourna alors que je n'avais toujours pas bougé d'un pouce. Allais-je vraiment avoir des relations sexuelles avec cet homme? C'est alors que mes yeux commencèrent à faire le tour de la pièce, afin de détailler ce qui pourrait m'attendre pendant cette soirée soit-disant inoubliable.

Étant toujours près de la porte d'entrée, je pouvais avoir une vision globale de cette pièce. Celle-ci était carrée. Deux grandes tables étaient poussées contre le mur de gauche, sur lesquelles je pouvais distinguer plusieurs objets différent. Sur la première table, il y avait un éventail de tous les sex toys possibles et imaginables. Certains avaient même des formes que je ne connaissais pas, et je me demandais même comment on pouvait les utiliser.

La deuxième table était recouverte d'un grand drap blanc, si bien que je ne pouvais distinguer que les formes des objets disposés sur celle-ci. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ces objets étaient cachés, et je n'osais pas poser de questions à mon « partenaire ».

Le mur en face de moi était dissimulé derrière une grande armoire noire. Sur la devanture de celle-ci, il y avait deux grandes poignées en argent qui brillaient de mille feux, une sur chaque porte. Je me demandais ce que pouvait contenir cette armoire.

Devant le mur de droite était disposé un grand canapé, noir lui aussi, recouvert par des plaids couleur argent également, et qui semblaient scintiller à la lumière. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait un grand tapis épais, comme une sorte de matelas très épais, mais très confortable. Le tapis était évidemment noir, et une grande croix grise métallisée était dessinée en son centre.

Cette pièce n'avait pas de fenêtre. La couleur des murs, une alternance entre le noir et la couleur argent, ainsi que les quatre miroirs disposés dans chaque coin de la pièce, donnait à cette pièce une ambiance lourde et sombre, comme si elle cachait quelque chose. Seul le plafond tranchait dans cet étrange décor. Des lumières étaient disposées un peu de partout sur celui-ci, et au milieu, il y avait une sorte de grande caisse en bois, noir évidemment, qui correspondait pratiquement à la taille du tapis présent sur le sol.

Durant tout le temps où je détaillais la pièce, le regard de James se reflétait dans chacun des miroirs, suivant mon regard, et attendant certainement une réaction de ma part. Sauf que là, j'étais complètement paralysée, une fois de plus. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'enfuir en courant, ou tenter cette nouvelle « expérience » comme l'aurait dit Alice.

En parlant d'Alice, je me demandais comment se déroulait son début de soirée et si tout se passait bien pour elle. Bon, au vue du cri d'excitation qu'elle avait poussée en entrant dans sa pièce, je ne me faisais aucun souci quant au déroulement de sa soirée. Je me concentrais alors de nouveau sur James. Voyant que je ne bougerai certainement pas toute seule, il vint vers moi, avec un sourire faux, qu'il voulait certainement rassurant, mais qui me fit douter de plus belle quant à ma participation aux jeux qui étaient prévus.

« Allez, viens ma belle, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. » dit-il en empoignant mon bras. Constatant que je n'avais pas encore décidé de bouger, il tira sur mon bras pour me faire avancer, et me fit asseoir sur le canapé à droite. Ma robe, ouverte sur le devant, laissait alors mes jambes nues, que je m'empressais de croiser devant le regard de James.

Celui-ci se dirigea vers la première table, celle qui n'était pas couverte, et c'est alors que j'osais lui poser la question qui me brulait les lèvres. Je n'aimais pas vraiment les surprises, et, à la vue de cette pièce, je voulais savoir ce qu'il y avait de cacher sous le drap.

« Qu'y a-t-il sur l'autre table? Pourquoi est-elle recouverte? »

« Oh, pas grand chose, juste des objets personnels que j'ai amené pour pimenter un peu les choses » dit-il sans prendre la peine de me regarder, mais au son de sa voix, j'imaginais très bien le sourire qu'il affichait. Mon souffle commençait à devenir un peu bruyant, et une sensation désagréable commença à s'insufflait dans mes veines.

Au son de ma respiration, James se retourna vers moi et vis que je commençais à paniquer. Il s'approcha de moi d'une manière qu'il espérait sans doute féline, mais qui ressemblait plutôt à la démarche d'un prédateur qui s'avançait lentement vers sa proie. Il passa derrière le canapé, et je retins mon souffle lorsque je sentis le sien proche de mon oreille.

« Tu les découvriras en temps et en heure, ne t'en fais pas. »

A peine eut-il prononcer ses mots, que sa langue traça une ligne partant du bas de ma nuque et remontant jusqu'au dessous de mon oreille. Il souffla alors sur ma nuque, et me déclencha des frissons. Mon corps réagissait sans que mon esprit ne le veuille. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, hormis de reprendre ma respiration que j'avais jusque là bloquée, je restais sans bouger d'un pouce sur le canapé. Il parut satisfait et se dirigea de nouveau vers les tables. Il prit un objet qu'il dissimula dans son dos et se rapprocha de moi une fois de plus.

« Allonge toi » m'ordonna-t-il alors que je m'exécutais sans prononcer un mot. Me voyant lui obéir, des flammes traversèrent ses pupilles et son visage se fit plus dur, plus imposant. Il se pencha sur moi, et alors que l'ombre de son corps recouvrait le mien, il me susurra d'une voix qu'il jugeait certainement sensuelle

« Tu aimes qu'on te donne des ordres ma belle? Si tu obéis aussi facilement, on va passer une soirée encore plus merveilleuse que celle que j'avais imaginé. »

Non mais c'est quoi ce malade? Pensait-il que j'allais tout faire sans rien dire? Alors que je tentais de me relever, celui posa son bras sur ma cage thoracique, afin de m'éviter tout mouvement.

« Non, non, non Bella. Tu ne t'enfuiras plus maintenant » Il se pencha encore un peu plus, et sa langue traça une ligne du creux de ma poitrine, jusqu'à mon menton. Ma respiration s'accéléra, et il se recula pour admirer le résultat.

« Tu vois, je n'ai pas encore poser mes mains sur toi, et tu as déjà du mal à garder le contrôle. Imagine ce que je vais bien pouvoir te faire quand je m'occuperai de toi en profondeur »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et son rire retentit dans la pièce.

« Tu es très sexy ma belle, je suis ravi que tu goûtes à mon savoir faire. Tu verras, tu ne pourras bientôt plus t'en passer. »

Mon cerveau, absent jusque là, décida de se manifester à nouveau, mais avant que je n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, ses mains traçaient des lignes invisibles sur mes jambes, et il se rapprocha dangereusement de mon intimité. Je ne voulais pas qu'il puisse introduire ses doigts en moi, alors je serrais les cuisses du mieux que je pus. Il les écarta avec son avant-bras, son coude appuyant sur ma cuisse pour me faire relâcher la pression.

Il passa sous ma robe, écarta la ficelle de mon string, et introduisit un objet froid dans mon antre. Je me raidis sous la sensation, et c'est alors qu'il se releva, et se dirigea de nouveau vers les tables. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il avait bien pu mettre, et c'est alors que je ressentis une vibration venant de mon intimité. Elle fut si brève, que je me demandais ce qu'il se passait. Et puis la vibration revenue, un peu plus longue cette fois, mais encore trop brève pour que j'analyse quoi que ce soit. Des papillons commençaient à se former dans mon bas ventre, sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit. Et c'est à ce moment là que James se tourna vers moi, et me montra l'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main. C'était une télécommande. Il appuya sur un bouton, et mon intimité se mit à vibrer de nouveau.

La sensation était très agréable, si bien que même si j'étais effrayée par l'homme, les papillons dans mon ventre se réveillaient de plus en plus, et un gémissement incontrôlé s'échappa de mes lèvres. Le regard de James s'assombrit, et ses pupilles, devenues très sombres, se mirent à me fixer. Il s'approcha rapidement de moi, comme si le fait de m'entendre gémir lui avait fait perdre l'esprit.

Un éclat de démence traversa ses prunelles, et les papillons disparurent automatiquement, même si les vibrations continuaient. Il me fit asseoir, et me posa un bandeau sur les yeux. J'essayais de l'en dissuader, mais c'était mission impossible.

« Je t'ai préparé une petite surprise ma belle. Les sensations seront augmentées si tu te concentres uniquement sur elles. » dit-il avec un sourire non dissimulé dans sa voix.

Après tout, si je ne le voyais pas, peut-être que je pourrais penser au bel ange que j'avais vu au début de la soirée, et imaginer que c'est lui qui me procurait ces fameuses sensations.

Il s'éloigna quelques instant avant d'exercer une pression sur mon bras qui indiquait clairement qu'il voulait que je me lève. Il me fit avancer vers le centre de la pièce et je me sentis monter sur le tapis moelleux. Après quelque pas supplémentaire, il me fit arrêter. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait et où il était me rendait un peu trop nerveuse. Mais après tout, je ne risquais rien. Le manoir était certes grand, mais il y avait du monde, et rien ne pourrait m'arriver.

C'est alors qu'un grand bruit me fit sursauter et que mes mains se dirigeaient inconsciemment vers le bandeau pour le retirer. Mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit, il attrapa mes poignets et les leva au dessus de ma tête. Je sentis quelque chose de froid autour de mes poignets, et lorsqu'il me lâcha, je ne pus redescendre les bras. Il m'avait attaché?!

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? Détachez-moi s'il-vous-plaît! » C'est alors que je sentis son souffle sur mon oreille et ma respiration se coupa.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, tu vas adorer je te le promets. »

« Alors enlevez moi au moins le bandeau, que je puisse voir. »

« Si tu y tiens »

Je sentis dans son mouvement qu'il se plaçait derrière moi. Il défit lentement le bandeau de mes yeux, et le laissa tomber par terre, à coté des mes pieds. Je levais alors les yeux, et là, surprise. La caisse en bois accrochée au plafond était ouverte, et des lanières de cuirs tombaient en cascade au dessus de ma tête. Je regardais alors mes poignets, et constatait qu'ils étaient liés au lanières de cuir, mais qu'en plus de cela, une paire de menottes les maintenait ensemble.

Je regardais alors autour de moi. J'étais au centre du tapis, pile sur la croix, et James était posté devant la table recouverte d'un drap. Je sentais ma respiration s'accélérer. Quoi qu'il y ait sous ce drap, en aucun cas je ne pourrais l'empêcher de faire ce dont il avait envie. Il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je garde le bandeau finalement.

Il se débarrassa de sa veste de costume, ainsi que de sa chemise. Il se retrouva alors en tee-shirt blanc. Celui-ci moulait son buste, et je pouvais voir la musculature présente sous le bout de tissus. Il souleva légèrement le drap, et attrapa un petit objet que j'avais du mal à distinguer, vu qu'il était dos à moi. Je le vis trifouiller ses doigts pendant quelques secondes, puis il se retourna vers moi. Plus aucun sourire n'était affiché sur son visage. Il me fixait avec l'impression démente qu'il allait me bouffer. Les mains dans le dos, il s'approcha de nouveau de moi, me contourna tout en me dévisageant de haut en bas.

Le fait d'être attachée au milieu de la pièce, au milieu du tapis, les bras levés et attachés me rendait complétement impuissante. Je ne le lâchais pas des yeux. Lorsqu'il fut dans mon dos, mon regard le chercha dans les miroirs présents aux quatre coins de la pièce. Dès que je pus le voir complètement, mes yeux ne le quittèrent pas une seconde.

Il détacha les mains de son dos, et les posa sur mes hanches. C'est alors que je vis enfin l'objet qu'il avait pris sur la table. L'index de sa main droite était recouverte d'une sorte de grande bague en argent qui lui recouvrait tout le doigt, avec une articulation au milieu lui permettant de le plier sans entrave. Au bout de la bague, il y avait une pointe en métal, que je sentais à travers le tissus de ma robe. Des frissons me parcoururent la colonne vertébrale.

James fit glisser ses mains le long de mes côtes, puis sa main gauche disparue et il ne se servit que de sa main droite pour remonter tout le long de ma poitrine. Arrivé dans le creux de mes seins, il appuya son index un peu plus fortement, et je sentis la pointe en métal en contact direct avec ma peau. Il dessina des arabesques invisibles sur mon buste, et bientôt, des traces rouges justifiant le passage de la pointe apparurent.

De peur de me blesser, ou qu'il ne le fasse, je ne bougeais pas. Mon absence de réaction ne parut pas le satisfaire, car il m'attrapa les cheveux et les tira en arrière. Ma gorge totalement offerte, il passa son index et la pointe sur tout le contour de mon cou, en conservant son regard fixé sur les traces qui apparaissaient sur ma peau à la suite de son toucher.

« Tu es tellement sexy, tellement offerte, sais-tu que je n'ai qu'à appuyer un peu plus fort pour entailler ta jolie gorge? »dit-il alors que son index passait et repassait le long de mon cou.

Le fixant au travers du miroir, je le dévisageais sans ouvrir la bouche.

« _Violence non autorisée.... » « Je ne te ferais pas de mal... »_

J'essayais de me rassurer comme je le pouvais, mais une part de moi voulait tout de même s'enfuir en courant. Même s'il semblait se maîtriser, son regard devenait par moment complètement fou.

Il me lâcha les cheveux et colla son bassin sur mes fesses.

« Regarde l'effet que tu me fais ma belle, c'est un total bonheur, susurra-t-il au creux de mon oreille. mais les surprises ne sont pas finies. »

Son index reprit alors ses arabesques sur mon buste, et se dirigea vers ma poitrine, traçant le contour de mes mamelons par dessus le fin tissus de ma robe.

Ce contact m'électrisa, et mes pointes durcirent d'un seul coup. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il fit passer le tissus de ma robe sous le galbe de mes seins, afin que ceux-ci soient libérés de toutes entrave vestimentaire.

Ses yeux ne lâchaient pas ma poitrine, qui lui était totalement offerte. Il se déplaça et se mis en en face de moi. Il posa son index sur le haut de mon front et commença à tracer chaque courbe de mon visage, ses yeux ne quittant pas son index argenté. Une fois mon visage exploré, son index descendit le long de ma gorge une fois de plus et finit sa course au milieu de ma poitrine, là où se trouvait le pendentif qu'Alice avait voulu que je porte. Je vis James froncer les sourcils, et d'un coup de pointe, il m'arracha le collier, qui atterrit sans bruit sur le tapis.

Il prit alors mes seins en coupe dans ses mains, et commença à les malaxer durement. Il était loin d'être tendre, et je dois dire que je commençais vraiment à flipper. De petits gémissement de plainte sortirent de ma bouche, mais il dû les interpréter différemment, car il se fit plus pressant encore. Il attrapa un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche, et commença à me mordre. Je poussais alors un cri qui le fit sursauter. Il se recula et me regarda dans les yeux.

« Que t'arrive-t-il ma belle? Tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais? »

Si j'arrêtais de le vouvoyer, peut-être que ça briserait l'emprise qu'il croyait avoir sur moi.

« Tu me fais mal, arrête s'il-te-plaît ».

Son regard se fit alors très dur, et je déglutis faiblement, sentant qu'il n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout content que le jeu soit fini pour moi.

« Tu plaisantes j'espère? Tu abandonnes déjà? Non, non, non ma belle. Tu vas aller jusqu'au bout, et on va bien s'amuser. »

« Ça ne m'amuse plus et tu me fais mal. Détache-moi maintenant ou je hurle. »

Un éclair de fureur traversa ses pupilles, et la seconde suivante, il avait ramassé le foulard qu'il m'avait mis autour des yeux, mais cette fois-ci, il le plaça sur ma bouche, étouffant un cri qu'il avait dû sentir venir. Il le serra fermement, si bien qu'aucun son ne pouvait sortir de mes lèvres. Devant mon air effrayé, il s'approcha de moi. Essayant de me reculer, ce qui était peine perdue au vue de mes mains maintenues en l'air, il m'attrapa par la nuque et se rapprocha de mon oreille. Il prit mon lobe dans sa bouche, et commença à le mordiller et le lécher, pensant certainement que ça me calmerait.

Ce qui eut l'effet inverse bien évidemment. Je me mis alors à gesticuler dans tous les sens, mais mes poignets qui étaient solidement attachés devenaient douloureux. Il se recula et se mit à rire. Un rire froid et glacial, qui me fit arrêter tout mouvement.

« Tu vas adorer ce que je vais te faire. La frontière entre le désir et la douleur est tellement mince, tu ne te rendras compte de rien, sauf du plaisir que je vais te procurer. »

Il se retourna et se dirigea vers les tables. Je tentais de bouger mes poignets, essayant de les délivrer, avant de m'apercevoir que de toutes façons, c'était inutile. Dès qu'il entendit le bruit du métal des menottes que j'essayais de bouger, il souleva le drap, attrapa un objet, et se retourna vers moi. J'écarquillais les yeux, fixant le fouet qu'il tenait d'une main, et son autre main qui caressait les lianes.

« Tu vas avoir un peu mal au début, mais tu vas vite m'en redemander. »

Il se mit derrière moi, souleva ma robe, et me claqua les fesses d'un coup de fouet. Sous l'effet de la douleur, car putain, il y est aller fort cet... Arrête Bella, concentre-toi. Bref, j'essayais de ne pas montrer que j'avais mal, peut-être se lasserait-il.

Erreur. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, un autre claquement retentit, et un cri étouffé sortit de ma bouche. Il me malaxa alors les fesses avec sa main, atténuant un peu la douleur. Je fermais alors les yeux et essayais de me concentrer. Mais impossible, il fallait que je vois ce qu'il projetait de me faire. Lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrirent, je fus surprise de le trouver près de la grande armoire, me regardant dans les yeux, et attendant certainement une réaction de ma part pour continuer.

Je fronçais les sourcils, et dans un mouvement extrêmement lent, il posa sa main sur une des grandes poignées en argent de l'armoire. Je redoutais maintenant ce que j'allais trouver à l'intérieur. Il souleva la poignée, et là... Je ne compris pas tout de suite. Au lieu de s'ouvrir, l'armoire se mit à tourner sur elle-même, lentement, avant de se retourner et de dévoiler sa face cachée.

Ce n'était pas une armoire en fait. Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. C'était un mur de clous, un truc complètement dingue. On ne voyait de ce genre de choses que chez les sadomasochistes, comment se faisait-il qu'il y en ait un ici et surtout, comment comptait-il l'utiliser avec moi? Je ne savais absolument pas ni comment cela s'utilisait, ni ce qu'il fallait faire avec. Mes yeux étaient fixés sur le nombre incalculable de pointes en argent qui sortaient de ce mur.

Une vision s'imposa alors à moi. Mon corps transpercé par ces pointes, le sang coulant de toutes les plaies. Une horreur. Ma respiration s'accéléra, ce qui provoqua un petit étouffement à cause du bâillon.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas chérie. Avant de te prendre sauvagement devant ce mur qui ne t'apportera que du plaisir, malgré ce que tu en penses, je vais un peu tester ton seuil de tolérance face à la douleur. Il le faut. »

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Mon seuil de tolérance était déjà dépassé et de loin, mais que pouvais-je faire? J'étais attachée et bâillonnée. Tout ce que je pouvais espérer était de parvenir à surmonter la douleur qui allait venir. Car oui, j'avais bien compris. J'allais avoir mal. Très mal.

Il se positionna en face de moi, et prit mon visage en coupe. Ses dernières paroles m'avaient vraiment secouée. Et je ne voulais pas avoir mal. Ça allait à l'encontre des règles fixées. Je n'était pas d'accord. Je commençai alors à pousser des cris, même à travers mon bâillon, afin que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne me chercher. James se mit à rire.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'on va t'entendre? Tu penses qu'il n'ont pas mieux à faire tous, au lieu de s'occuper de toi? Et puis, même s'ils t'entendaient, peu de chance qu'ils interviennent. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, plaisir et douleur sont proches. Comment crois-tu qu'ils vont interpréter tes faibles gémissements? Tiens-toi tranquille maintenant.»

Il avait raison, aucune issue possible. Ses mains retracèrent le contour de ma gorge, et descendirent prendre fermement chacun de mes seins. Il fit rouler mes tétons dans ses doigts, avant de tirer fortement dessus. Puis il laissa son index argenté et la pointe prendre la suite. Mais cette fois-ci, il appuyait tellement fort que des larmes perlèrent au coin de mes yeux. Lorsqu'il le remarqua, son regard se bloqua, et un mauvais rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres pincées.

Avec la pointe de son index, il approcha de mes yeux, si près que j'arrêtais tout mouvement de peur qu'il ne me crève un œil. Il posa la pointe au coin de mon œil gauche et récolta la larme qui perlait. Alors qu'il portait la pointe à sa bouche, la larme tomba et atterrit sur mon sein gauche. Il appuya alors dessus avec sa pointe, si fort qu'une goutte de sang vint se mêler à ma larme. Il étala le mélange sur le contour de mon sein, et lorsqu'il me regarda je compris qu'il n'en avait pas assez. Il appuya avec sa pointe, encore plus fort si c'était possible, et un léger filet de sang coulait maintenant sur mon mon sein gauche, ce qui parut le satisfaire, tandis que j'essayais toujours de me faire entendre.

Il utilisa alors sa pointe comme une plume. Il la trempait dans mon sang, et dessinait sur ma poitrine, alors que j'essayais toujours de pousser des cris, même si ce n'était que de malheureux gémissements. Il se recula pour admirer son œuvre, et lorsque le filet de sang se tarît enfin, il se dirigea de nouveau vers les tables, et revint rapidement cette fois, mais avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit couteau en argent. Je m'agitais de plus belle, ne voulant pas qu'il me plante, et qu'il me blesse gravement, même s'il ne le voulait pas.

Lorsqu'il fut à quelques centimètres de moi, il s'accroupit à mes pieds, et je vis que le couteau était en fait un coupe papier en argent. Bon, c'était moins dangereux qu'un couteau, mais coupant quand même. Il le fit remonter le long de ma jambe gauche, et descendit sur ma jambe droite jusqu'à ma cheville. Il me regarda alors dans les yeux, et alors qu'il remontait le coupe-papier sur ma jambe, il piqua mon mollet. Je ne pouvais voir si je saignais, mais je le supposais vu la douleur. Il remonta encore, et exerça le même traitement à ma cuisse, puis il glissa l'objet entre le tissus de ma robe, et le haut de ma cuisse. Il commença à découper le tissus.

Je ne cessait de remuer la tête afin que le bâillon se relâche, tout en continuant à pousser des cris le plus fort possible. Je voulais que ça s'arrête, par pitié, qu'on m'entende.

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvrit, et que la plus belle des apparitions fit son entrée.

**POV EDWARD**

Au bout de quelques minutes, j'entendis du bruit près de la porte, je me relevais pour accueillir mon coup du soir. La poignée tourna et j'allais enfin découvrir avec qui je passerais la nuit.

« Coucou Eddy! alors tu es content? ce soir tu en auras deux pour le prix d'une, c'est le fantasme de tous les mecs! Oh mon dieu, tu peux pas savoir comme je suis contente que Jess soit tombée sur toi! » J'étais bouche bée, être content était un bien grand mot, la nuit allait être dure.

Elles s'étaient rapprochées de moi et commençaient à déboutonner ma chemise. Je me voyais mal les repousser en sachant que j'étais là de mon propre chef et que, quoi qu'il en soit, le hasard devait déterminer ma partenaire. Ma chance m'avait lâché, mais je devais faire avec. Après tout, Emmett disait que Jessica était un bon coup, je verrais bien. C'est donc résigné que je les laissais m'enlever ma chemise.

« Oh Eddy ta peau est si douce, j'adore son goût sur mes lèvres, goûte Jess tu vas voir, je suis sûre que tu n'as jamais rien léché d'aussi bon »

« Humm tu as raison, on dirait que sa peau à le goût d'une fraise Tagada, hum Eddy, j'adore ce bonbon c'est mon préféré, je crois que je vais me régaler, et toi aussi par la même occasion »

Oh mon dieu, j'avais déjà du mal avec leur voix mais lorsqu'elles m'appelaient Eddy je crois que c'était le pompon. Je devais prendre sur moi et me concentrer. Après tout j'étais là pour prendre mon pied pas pour leur faire la conversation. Les sensations qu'elles me procureraient n'étaient pas désagréables, mais j'avais connu mieux. Et j'aurais aimé avoir mieux ce soir, j'aurais aimé que ce soit cette jolie brune qui s'occupe de moi, en ce moment.

"Oh Jess regarde! Monsieur est au garde à vous...je pense que nous devrions nous occuper de lui" elle avait dit cela très niaisement et l'autre approuvait. Ainsi Jessica commença à déboutonner mon pantalon et à glisser ses doigts le long de ma verge tendue.

"Pour le moment, très cher, ce sera tout pour toi, alors profite bien, ensuite tu pourras nous chevaucher alternativement, et nous faire jouir de plaisir." Tanya savait ce qu'elle voulait.

Mon corps avait envie de prendre son pied ce soir, mais mon esprit était ailleurs. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever cet ange de la tête. C'était elle que je voulais. Je ne la connaissais pas, c'était la première fois que je la rencontrais et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je ne faisais que penser à elle. Elle avait l'air mal à l'aise, voir intimidée lorsque nous étions dans le salon. J'espère que celui qui sera tombé sur elle saura la combler.

Non mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? J'avais deux nanas aux corps de rêve en train de me caresser,

de vénérer mon corps et de sucer mon membre, et je fais quoi? Je pense à une inconnue! Allez mon pote, ressaisis toi et c'est partit pour une nuit de folie.

Le temps de mes réflexions intérieures, elles avaient quitté leurs robes et se frottaient à moi en dessous très, très sexy. Elles avaient les seins nus, leurs peaux étaient enduites d'huile parfumée, seul un string ficelle cachait leurs intimités.

Tanya était à califourchon sur mon abdomen et caressait sans fin mes muscles, mes bras, laissant de temps en temps ses ongles glisser sur mes zones érogènes. Elle embrassait, léchait, ou mordillait chacune des parties de mon corps à sa porté.

Jessica me suçait avec avidité, les mouvements étaient tantôt lents, tantôt rapides, les sensations étaient plus qu'agréables, mais je ne sentais pas mon plaisir augmenter, et ça commençait à me frustrer.

Si je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer, le visage de ma déesse venait me hanter. Dès que je les ouvrais, je voyais Tanya, puis son visage se déformait et j'avais l'impression que c'était la demoiselle aux yeux marrons qui me mettait au supplice. J'étais de plus en plus mal, j'avais chaud, je transpirais mais pas de bien être. Je devais trouver une solution et vite. Peut être que si elles se tripotaient ça m'aiderait. Après tout qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

"Les filles, je peux vous demander quelque chose"

Tanya me regarda sceptique et glissa sa bouche jusqu'à mon oreille et la mordilla avant de répondre

" bien sûr mon chou je ferrais tout ce que tu veux, dit moi".

Jessica continuait de me pomper, et passait lentement ses ongles sur mes bourses. C'était bon, mais sans plus, je commençais à flipper. J'étais pas vraiment du genre à faire le difficile quand on me prodiguait ce genre de gâterie mais là, il y avait rien à faire, j'étais loin, mais alors très loin de jouir et ce au bout de plus de 20 minutes de douce torture. Je commençais à me poser des questions.

Je n'avais jamais été précoce mais quand même. Heureusement pour moi, mes partenaires ne s'en souciaient guère.

Je me relevais en position assise et mes deux assaillantes poursuivirent leurs caresses. Elles s'étaient mise à deux pour lécher mon sexe avant d'échanger leur place. Maintenant, c'était Tanya qui m'astiquait le manche avec ses mains. Jessica était passée dans mon dos, et traçait des symboles sur celui ci, ainsi que sur mon torse. Sa bouche était nichée dans mon cou qu'elle parsemait de légers coups de langue.

« J'aimerais vous voir jouir ensemble »

« Et toi Eddy? Ne veux-tu pas prendre ton pied d'abord? » elle avait dit ça tout en resserrant sa poigne sur mon membre.

« J'espère bien prendre mon pied plus d'une fois si tu vois ce que je veux dire, donc vous aussi. Comme tu l'as dit, les hommes ont des fantasmes, bah celui là fait partit des miens »

Je la fixait tout en attendant sa réponse, le sourire made in Cullen sur les lèvres. Emmet disait qu'on arrivait à tout avoir avec lui, j'allais bien voir si c'était vrai. Vu son temps de réflexion je rajoutais

« Je ne veux pas vous forcer à faire quelque chose contre votre grès, chacun est libre de ses envies »

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que Tanya se jetait sur les lèvres de Jessica. Je me décalait sur le fauteuil près du lit pour admirer le spectacle. Leur baiser était fiévreux, langoureux, mais mon érection n'était plus là. J'avais beau les regarder, ça ne me faisait aucun effet. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décidais de les laisser s'amuser entre elles. De toute manière, vu dans l'état qu'elles étaient, elles ne risquaient pas de remarquer mon absence.

Je remontais mon pantalon, et laissais ma chemise sur le lit pour ne pas déranger les filles. Je sortis de la chambre en catimini et me retrouvais dans le couloir. La porte d'en face était entre ouverte, je pouvais y distinguer une baignoire. Ni une ni deux je rentrais dans la pièce et après avoir fermé la porte à clé, je me dépêchais de prendre une douche. J'avais besoin de me ressaisir.

Depuis quand un homme s'enfuyait lorsque deux femmes s'offrent et se tripotent devant lui? Mon obsession pour cette fille aux grands yeux marrons me rendait dingue. Je n'avais qu'une envie, la retrouver. Je me décidais donc d'aller la chercher. Après tout, quel homme refuserait d'échanger deux filles pour le prix d'une? Je me rhabillais rapidement et partis à la chasse à l'ange.

J'avais vu les mecs rentrer dans leur chambre, je savais donc où aller voir. Je commençais par la porte d' Emmet. Je n'eus pas besoin d'ouvrir la porte car mon gros balourd de frère n'avait de cesse de crier « oh oui belle blonde chevauche moi, vas-y ma belle! » De toute évidence il n'était pas tombé sur l'objet de mes pensées.

L'autre porte était celle du mec avec qui Em' avait sympathisé. J'approchais mon oreille de la porte mais je n'entendais que des gémissements. Après plusieurs hésitations, je finis par poser ma main sur la poignée, et la baissa tout doucement, je n'avais pas envie de déranger mais je voulais la voir. Je voulais sentir mes mains sur sa peau, respirer son parfum, je la voulais tout court. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette nana m'avait tourner la tête.

Je poussais la porte en priant pour qu'elle ne grince pas et passait ma tête pour voir qui était dans cette chambre. Je fus surpris en voyant la décoration de la pièce, tout était rose du sol au plafond et un grand lit rond se trouvait au centre de la pièce. Je voyais deux corps bouger sensuellement sous un drap de satin rose. J'espérais que ce n'était pas elle qui prenait son pied devant mes yeux et en même temps c'était son droit. J'étais déçu et commençais à tourner la tête lorsque je vis la jeune femme à la robe verte me regarder et me faire un clin d'œil, allez savoir pourquoi.

Soulagé, je refermais la porte et partis plus loin dans le couloir. Je m'assis par terre et pris ma tête entre mes mains. Que m'arrivait-il ? J'étais dans une soirée baise, j'avais deux filles pour moi et je les avais laissé en plan. J'étais dans un couloir à chercher une inconnue et à vouloir la tirer des bras d'un autre pour assouvir mes besoin de mâle. Nan mais je vous jure je suis dingue! Je dois couver quelque chose c'est pas possible autrement. Allez Edward mon grand ressaisis toi putain! T'es un tombeur, t'as toutes les nanas à tes pieds! Allez secoues-toi et va rejoindre les filles!

Ma décision était prise, j'allais oublier cet ange et prendre mon pied avec les deux autres. De toute façon, elles n'attendent que ça. Allez c'est partit ! Je retournais vers ma pièce lorsque j'entendis des bruits bizarres, on aurait dit des cris étouffés, même si je savais qui se trouvait dans cette pièce, je n'avait aucun droit de me permettre de la déranger.

Je repris la direction de ma chambre lorsque les cris se firent plus aiguës et plus longs. Là je commençais à flipper, qu'est ce qui se passait là dedans? Ma curiosité l'emporta et je mis, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mon oreille sur une porte. Mais là, ce que j'entendis me fit froid dans le dos, on aurait dit des cris de plainte, de douleur. La violence n'était pas autorisée comme l'avait stipulé Tanya. Pourtant ces gémissements ressemblaient en rien à du plaisir.

J'actionnais la poignée, et passa la tête comme précédemment. Quel ne fut pas le choc lorsque je réalisais ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux! Ma belle était attachée par des lanières en cuir qui tombaient du plafond, une espèce d'armoire avec des pics se trouvait près d'elle, son corps avait été maltraité, sa robe avait été baissée en dessous de sa poitrine un filet de sang descendait le long de ses magnifique courbes. Elle était bâillonnée, d'où ses cris étouffés. Elle venait de poser ses yeux sur moi et me suppliait du regard d'intervenir. Le type au costume marron était entrain de taillader sa robe et le haut de sa cuisse par la même occasion.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et je m'élançais vers ce malade. Il ne m'avait pas vu arriver, trop occuper par les tortures qu'il infligeait à mon ange. Je pus donc le prendre par surprise et lui mettre un coup à la pliure du genoux. Il s'écroula sur le tapis au pied de ma déesse. Je le chopais à la gorge et le tirais en arrière. Il se débattait comme un forcené. Je le relâchais à deux pas de la porte.

« Oh mais tu es malade ou quoi! Qui t'a permis d'entrer ici? » Je perdais patience, ma belle s'était mise à sangloter et ça me rendait fou.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule, si je suis rentré c'est que tu n'as pas respecté les règles, alors pourquoi le ferais-je hein ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, qu'est ce que tu lui fais? » Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de lui crier dessus, ce type me mettait hors de moi.

« Un, ça ne te regarde pas et en plus je ne vois pas de quoi tu te mêles. Elle est tout à fait consentante » La demoiselle se raidit et secoua la tête avec force, elle était apeurée et ça se voyait, ce mec était dingue.

« Dégage de là où je te pète ta gueule de con » Je me rapprochais de lui plus menaçant que jamais.

« C'est bon mon pote, on est là pour prendre son pied, et c'est ce que je fais c'est tout, allez laisse moi finir et je te la prête ensuite si tu veux » Ce connard allait user le peu de patience qu'il me restait, en plus elle continuait de sangloter, terrorisée par les paroles de ce dégénéré.

« Je suis pas ton pote et je t'apprendrais que les femmes, ça se traite avec respect, prendre ton pied est une chose mais pas au détriment des volontés de l'autre. Je ne me répèterais pas, barres toi tout de suite! » Je m'avançais encore vers lui, son dos touchait la porte.

« C'est bon, je te la laisse de toute façon elle n'est pas marrante celle là. Même si j'aime bien voir la peur dans ses yeux, j'ai connu mieux. Bye bye Casa Nova. » Il disparut et je fermais la porte à clé derrière nous.

Je me retrouvais dans une pièce que je trouvais sordide au possible, avec l'objet de mes rêves, mais la seule chose dont j'avais envie était de la libérer de ses liens et de la prendre contre moi pour la réconforter. Cependant j'étais sceptique quant au fait qu'elle n'allait pas repousser mon aide, elle paressait si fragile, et apeurée. Je la regardais, elle avait les yeux fixés au sol.

J'avançais lentement vers elle de peur de l'effrayer. Peut être que si je lui parlais cela la rassurerait.

« Je vais m'approcher tout doucement, n'aie pas peur, je ne te ferais aucun mal, je te le promets, je vais te détacher et enlever ce bâillon, mais je ne ferais rien sans ton accord ok ? » elle leva les yeux vers moi et hocha la tête de bas en haut.

« Je peux ? » lui demandais-je en approchant mes mains de son visage, elle hocha de nouveau la tête.

Je me décalais derrière elle et défit doucement le bandeau de ses lèvres.

« Merci, merci de m'avoir sauvé des griffes de ce malade » sa voix n'était que murmure et elle éclata en sanglot.

« Chut, c'est fini il est partit, détendez-vous je vais vous détacher. » elle était inconsolable.

Je libérais ses mains une par une. A peine avais-je fini qu'elle s'écroula sur le tapis de mousse. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la rattraper. Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur.

« Je peux faire quelque chose ? » J'étais toujours énervé mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit effrayée par ma montée de nerf envers ce salopard, sa soirée avait été assez éprouvante comme cela.

« Rien, merci vous avez déjà fait tant, je ne sais pas jusqu'où il aurait été si vous n'étiez pas intervenu. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai écouté mon amie, je n'aurais jamais du mettre les pieds ici, en plus je vous retiens alors que vous avez une partenaire à satisfaire. Allez-y, ça va aller, je vais retourner à la voiture, ne vous faites pas de soucis pour moi, allez vous amuser »

Elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux tout le long de sa tirade, ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, son corps tremblait et elle me demandait de la laisser. Il en était hors de question.

« Je ne risque pas de vous laisser seule ici, même pour toutes les parties de baises du monde, vous êtes en état de choc, et mon père ne me le pardonnerait pas, il est médecin et pour lui il faut toujours faire passer la santé des autres avant son bonheur personnel. »

J'avais dit cela avec une pointe d'humour espérant alléger l'atmosphère. Des larmes étaient en train de rouler sur ses joues lorsqu'elle rajouta

« Vous ne me devez rien, c'est moi qui vous suis redevable pour ce que vous venez de faire, mais dites à votre père que son fils est très bien élevé et suit à la lettre ses convictions. » elle me fit un sourire.

« Puis-je user encore un peu de votre bonté ? »

Si elle savait ce que je serais prêt à faire si elle me le demandait. Mais qu'est qui m'arrive moi, depuis quand je ne suis plus égoïste ? Bref c'est clair que peut importe ce qu'elle allait me demander, je le ferai.

« Oui dites toujours » je levais les mains attendant sa requête

« Pouvez vous me faire passer le drap qui est sur la table, j'ai froid, et ma robe est abimée, j'aimerais bien me couvrir, s'il vous plaît » je me relevais rapidement et attrapa le tissu. Je lui tendis et elle l'enroula autour de ses épaules. Je m'installais derrière elle et ouvrais mes bras.

« Venez approchez vous, je vais vous aider à vous réchauffer. » Elle eu un mouvement de recul et me fixa avec frayeur.

«On se calme, je ne vous ferais aucun mal, je vous le promets, je veux juste me rendre utile et je dois dire que j'ai aussi légèrement froid ». Elle jaugeait mes yeux pour voir si je disais vrai. Elle se mit à genoux devant moi et retira le drap de ses épaules et le glissa sur les miennes. Elle pris place entre mes jambes, ses fesses glissèrent le long de mon corps, elle posa délicatement son dos contre mon torse et rabattit les pans du tissu sur nous.

La proximité avec son corps me laissait sans voix, sa peau avait l'air si douce et si chaude, elle posa sa tête contre mon cou. Puis se releva tout à coup.

« c'est pas bien ce que je fais, je ne devrais pas être là avec vous à faire comme si de rien était, j'ai été agressée et je me jette dans les bras du premier venu » là c'est moi qui eu un mouvement de recul, je l'avais forcé à rien et c'est elle qui s'était installée contre moi. Je la regardais ahuri.

« Non, non, je vous en prit ne prenez pas mal ce que je viens de dire, je vous suis très reconnaissante pour ce que vous avez fait, mais je suis un peu perdue là. L'autre à presque faillit me violer tout à l'heure et là je suis contre vous et la seule chose à laquelle je pense c'est à vos mains sur mon corps » Elle me regarda avec stupeur, mordit ses lèvres entre elles et cacha son visage entre ses mains. « mon dieu dites-moi que j'ai pas dit ça à voix haute » ses joues étaient rouges, je me retenais de rire, cette fille était pleine de surprise.

Je pris son menton entre mes doigts, l'obligeant ainsi à me regarder.

« N'aie pas honte de ce que tu viens de dire, si tu savais ce qui m'est arrivé ce soir, ce serrait à moi de me cacher et de rougir » J'avais piqué sa curiosité, elle leva les yeux vers moi cherchant à en savoir plus.

« Je te raconte mais à une condition, on arrête de se vouvoyer et on se présente correctement » elle hocha la tête.

« Bien je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen, j'ai 25 ans et je suis musicien, je vis à Seattle avec mon frère que tu as vu tout à l'heure, à toi. »

« Et les règles ? »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je me soucis de Tanya et de ses foutus règles, de toute façon je n'ai pas l'intention de remettre les pied ici donc »

« A vrai dire moi non plus, et bien je m'appelle Isabella Swan, mais je préfère de loin Bella, j'ai 24 ans, je suis l'assistante de mon amie Alice que tu as rencontré tout à l'heure et je vis aussi à Seattle. Alors ta soirée? » elle semblait plus détendue et se cala de nouveau contre moi.

Son corps était chaud à présent et ses tremblement avaient cessé. Cette fille me rendait différent, le Edward égoïste d'il y a quelques heures s'était volatilisé. J'avais envie de la bercer, de lui prodiguer de tendres caresses, tout simplement vénérer son corps de déesse. Sans m'en rendre compte, un de mes doigts effleurait la peau de son avant bras, lorsque je réalisais mon geste je me raidis et stoppa tout mouvement.

« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te gêner ou te faire peur par rapport à tout à l'heure avec l'autre »

« Crois-tu vraiment que si je n'avais pas un minimum confiance en toi, je serais là dans tes bras? En plus j'adore les sensations que me procure tes doigts sur ma peau. » ses joues venaient de s'empourprer. Serait-il possible qu'elle en ait aussi envie? Je verrais cela plus tard, si elle le veut elle fera le premier pas, je ne veux pas la brusquer. Elle ne méritait pas ce que l'autre lui a fait tout à l'heure.

« Au fait, tu ne m'as pas raconté ta soirée ? » ses doigts traçaient des cercles sur mes mollets.

« Heu ouais, bah rien d'exceptionnel, si ce n'est que j'ai planté deux nanas, parce qu'elles ne pouvaient pas me donner ce que je voulais » Elle se raidit à mes paroles, en la rassurant je massais son cuir chevelu, je n'avais jamais avoué a une femme qu'elle me faisait de l'effet, non rectification, jamais aucune femme ne m'avait fait cet effet donc...

« Ne panique pas, c'est simplement que je ne voulais pas venir, tout comme toi. Nous avons rencontrer Tanya et Jessica dans une boîte et depuis, Tanya me veut mais moi non, donc ce soir elle était plus que contente de tomber sur moi. Sauf que... lorsque....je t'ai vu avec ta copine.... bah c'est avec toi que je voulais passer ma soirée » Un sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Et pour finir ma pathétique soirée en quittant les filles je me suis décidé à te chercher » Non mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend de lui raconter ça, elle va me prendre pour mec bizarre. Contre toute attente elle se tourna et se mit à genoux devant moi, le drap recouvrant toujours nos corps. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et prit une grande inspiration, qu'allait-elle vouloir me dire, de partir ? J'espère vraiment que non.

« En fait, c'est pareil pour moi. C'est avec toi que je voulais passer ma nuit. » Elle avait dit cela d'une traite et avait baissé les yeux ensuite. Mon cœur et mon corps s'emballaient, elle me voulait comme je la voulais. Etait-ce trop tard ou bien avions-nous encore une chance de passer une agréable nuit? Je tentais ma chance, son regard était toujours baissé, j'approchais délicatement mon visage du sien, son front contre le mien. Elle leva enfin les yeux et son regard m'hypnotisa, c'était un mélange de désir, et de peur. Je lui relevais le menton, nos lèvres étaient très proches l'une de l'autre. Je posais délicatement les miennes sur les siennes, attendant sa réaction, elle m'interrogea du regard puis répondit à mon baiser.

Au bout d'un moment, elle passa sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure, j'entrouvris la bouche et nos langues se mirent à danser. D'un doux baiser, nous étions passés à quelque chose de plus passionné, je ressentais un besoin d'urgent de la serrer contre moi, je pense que pour elle aussi car elle me poussa en arrière, et se laissa tomber sur moi. Elle était allongée sur moi et la sensation de son corps sur le mien était divin.

Je passais mes mains autour d'elle pour l'enlacer. Elle caressait mes cheveux. Malheureusement à bout de souffle nous avons du mettre fin à notre baiser. Elle était tellement belle, ses cheveux retombaient partout autour de nous, et chatouillaient mes épaules. Elle me jaugea puis se mit à califourchon sur mon bassin. J'allais lui demander ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle posa son doigt sur mes lèvres.

« J'ai envie d'oublier ce début de soirée, je pense que tu en as autant envie que moi alors laisse-toi aller. Par contre je pense que j'ai besoin de prendre un peu les rênes. Donc si ça ne te dérange pas, on va faire à ma manière pour le moment » je levais les avant bras pour lui signaler mon accord vu que son doigt n'avait pas bougé. Elle l'enleva et le remplaça par ses douces lèvres.

Je ne réfléchissais plus, elle ferait ce qu'elle avait envie de mon corps. Sa langue traçait chacun de mes muscles, ses mains caressaient chaque parcelle de peau à sa disposition, j'étais dans un état second. Jamais une femme ne m'avait procuré une telle excitation, rien qu'avec des caresses. J'étais de plus en plus dur, mais ça, ma partenaire avait du le remarquer car, en plus de ses attouchements, elle frottait nos intimités entre elles.

Je n'avais qu'une envie, la faire passer sous moi et lui rendre ce qu'elle était entrain de me faire vivre, mais elle m'avait demandé de la laisser prendre les décisions, ce que je faisais. Elle descendit lentement sa bouche vers mon pantalon, et le déboutonna, elle se décala sur le côté et m'enleva le vêtement, mon boxer suivi de très près. Elle reprit place sur moi, nos sexes étant séparés seulement pas le fin tissu de son string. Jusque là, elle ne m'avait pas laisser la toucher. Elle prit mes mains et les posa délicatement sur sa poitrine. Sa peau était fine et douce, ses seins avaient leur place dans mes mains. Elle fit une légère pression sur mes mains m'autorisant ainsi à la toucher et à la découvrir à ma guise. Je ne me fis pas prier, je cajolais avec bonheur son buste, lentement mes doigts effleuraient ses courbes et des gémissement de bien être franchissaient ses lèvres.

Elle ne lâchait pas mes mains du regard et je voulais la voir nue. Délicatement, je soulevais la robe de ma belle, et admirais son épiderme qui s'offrait à moi. Une fois nue, je remarquais la marque ensanglantée que l'autre lui avait fait sur le sein gauche. Je voulus arrêter mes caresses pour lui demander si elle avait mal, mais elle avait compris ce que j'allais faire et me stoppa en m'embrassant.

« je veux oublier, je veux que tu me fasses oublier s'il-te-plaît, je veux me consumer dans tes bras. »

Elle m'avait dit cela tout en mordillant mon oreille, elle me rendait fou. J'étais de plus en plus dur, je la voulais mais je devais être patient. Elle s'était relevée pour enlever le dernier rempart à notre étreinte.

C'était la première fois que je prenais autant de temps avant de pénétrer avec une fille, mais elle était différente, elle avait besoin de tendresse. Nos sexes se frottaient inlassablement, par moment mon gland entrait en elle puis ressortait, nos mains parcourraient le corps de l'autre avec envie, un sentiment d'urgence était toujours présent. Tous mes sens étaient en éveil, mais mon touché prédominait, le grain de sa peau était comme du satin pour moi, les courbes de son visage étaient angélique, elle était magnifique.

A chaque effleurement, nous échangions des gémissements. Nos souffles étaient courts. Tout à coup, elle se stoppa et ses grands yeux marrons me fixèrent. Doucement elle poussa en arrière me faisant la pénétrer. Mon gland était en elle, mais elle se retira. Elle recommença encore et encore le mouvement. Elle jouait, elle voulait voir jusqu'où je serais prêt à tenir ma promesse de la laisser faire. Mais je n'allais pas craquer maintenant. Sa torture était exquise, je lui rendrais la pareille plus tard.

Elle se pencha pour s'emparer de mes lèvres et me fit en même temps la pénétrer complètement. J'étais enfin en elle, nous ne faisions plus qu'un. Ses yeux trouvèrent rapidement les miens, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre. Elle commença de longs et lents va et vient sur ma verge, ses mains comme les miennes traçaient des courbes sur nos corps en sueur. Mon plaisir n'avait de cesse que d'augmenter, le sien aussi au vu des longs gémissements qu'elle poussait. Je voulais que cette nuit soit la meilleure de sa vie, qu'elle soit tout simplement inoubliable.

Dans la position où nous étions j'avais accès à son intimité, de voir mon sexe se faire engloutir par le sien me donnait de plus en plus chaud. Je dirigeais donc ma main près de notre point de contact et commença à titiller son bouton de plaisir. Même à cet endroit sa peau n'était que douceur. Je le pressais, tournais mes doigts autour, autant de tortures que faisaient crier mon ange de plaisir. Elle était proche et je dois dire que moi aussi.

Le plaisir l'avait envahi, on aurait dit une démente, elle me chevauchait avec vigueur, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Mes caresses s'intensifiaient au niveau de son clitoris, quand soudain la jouissance s'empara de nous. Elle se laissa tomber contre moi et parsemait mon cou de petits baisers, je l'enveloppais dans mes bras. J'étais sous le choc, c'était de loin le meilleur orgasme de ma vie. Je lui embrassais tendrement la tête, puis elle se releva vers moi pour échanger un baiser enflammé.

J'avais encore envie d'elle mais pas ici. Je voulais d'abord faire disparaître les stigmates qui jonchaient son corps.

« Merci ma belle, merci c'était trop bon. »

« Merci à toi, finalement la nuit aura été plutôt bonne » elle me sourie et m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres.

« J'ai quelque chose à te proposer. Voudrais tu te détendre dans un bon bain ? J'ai trouvé une salle d'eau plus loin dans le couloir. »

« A une condition » elle se mordait les lèvres « Que tu viennes avec moi »

« Je ne voyais pas cela autrement » je me levais tout en la tirant contre moi « tu es tellement belle »

elle rougit puis me dit « je dirais plutôt tellement banale »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord mais bon, allez viens suis-moi »

« heu je vais peux être pas sortir nue »

« Pas bête, viens là on va se servir du drap » je l'attirais contre moi, son dos contre mon torse, ou plutôt ses fesses contre mon érection. Puis je passais le tissu autour de nous. Après avoir vérifié que personne ne trainait dans le couloir, nous nous dirigions vers la salle de bains. J'espérais être le seul à l'avoir remarquée. Personne n'était à l'intérieur et je pris grand soin de fermer à clé derrière nous.

Bella s'était assise sur le plan entre les deux lavabos. Elle avait subtilisé le drap, je me retrouvais donc nu avec une trique d'enfer sous les yeux noirs de désir de ma douce. Je vous raconte même pas le tension sexuelle qu'il y avait dans cette pièce. Je m'approchais d'elle tel un fauve. Mais la laissant sur sa faim lorsque je saisis une serviette pour la placer autour de ma taille.

« Mais ? »

Comme elle précédemment, je posais mon index sur la bouche, puis l'embrassa.

« Laisse moi enlever les traces de sang sur ta peau. Nous jouerons plus tard » elle hocha la tête puis saisit mon poignet pour l'embrasser.

Après avoir actionné le robinet de la baignoire pour nous faire couler un bain, je pris un morceau de coton que je mis sous l'eau, pour ensuite l'appliquer sur sa peau. Une légère croute s'était formée sur ses blessures, mais s'enlevait lorsque je passais le coton. Je voyais la douleur s'emparer d'elle à chacun de mes mouvements sur sa poitrine. Il l'avait blessée. Pour soulager ses maux, je m'appliquais à couvrir sa peau de délicats baisers. Je dus retirer le drap de ses jambes pour nettoyer sa cuisse.

Elle était nue, offerte à moi, je voyais son intimité, luire de plus en plus, j'avais de nouveau envie d'elle. Elle écarta les cuisses et saisit mes hanches pour me rapprocher d'elle, puis dessina avec sa langue une ligne glissant de ma clavicule à mon oreille.

« Prends moi, je te veux en moi, j'en ai besoin, tout de suite » elle pressa plus fort contre mes hanches et me fit entrer en elle. Elle était chaude et humide. Sans réfléchir j'accédais à sa demande en la pénétrant plus fort et plus vite. Elle agrippa mes épaules, ses soupirs étaient calqués sur mes coups de reins. C'était trop bon, je n'allais pas tenir longtemps à ce rythme là. Cette nana me faisait perdre la tête. Elle déplaça une de ses mains vers mes bourses et les malaxa ce qui provoqua une monté incroyable de mon plaisir.

Nos bouches se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, nos langues bataillèrent, nos mouvements s'accélérèrent, elle était proche. Je sentais ses parois se contracter, jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie de plaisir. Quelques coups de reins plus tard et je la rejoignait. Tout n'était que caresses et douceur, je l'attirais vers moi pour m'emparer de ses lèvres.

Après quelques minutes, nous nous enlacions dans un bain chaud, nos muscles se détendaient, son corps parfaitement moulé contre le mien. Elle commençait à somnoler, sous mes effleurements.

Nous étions ensuite retourner dans la chambre, des serviettes nous entouraient. C'est enlacé que nous nous endormions.

Des bruits de pas me réveillèrent, et la nuit passé me revint en mémoire. Bella était endormie dans mes bras, la tête sur mon torse. Nous n'avions pas parler depuis qu'elle m'avait demander de la prendre dans la salle de bain. Plus je la regardais et plus j'avais envie de la revoir, de la connaître mais ce n'était pas ce que prévoyait ce genre de soirée.

Je ne voulais pas me faire de fausse joie, je me levais doucement ne voulant pas la sortir du sommeil. Je me rhabillais rapidement, ne voulant pas la mettre mal à l'aise à son réveil. Je partais de la chambre un pincement au cœur, je ne voulais pas la quitter mais je le devais. Je pris la direction de ma pièce de départ espérant que les filles n'y seraient plus.

Effectivement personne n'était là. Je récupérais ma veste et ma chemise. J'enfilais la première. J'avais mis un stylo dans ma poche avant de partir, je m'en servis pour noter un mot à ma belle pour la remercier, la soirée avait été exceptionnelle grâce à elle. En sortant de la pièce j'entendis du monde parler dans le salon, je déposais ma chemise ainsi que l'enveloppe dans la chambre de ma belle. Un dernier regard, et le destin était joué, il était entre ses mains.

Je retrouvais Emmet au bras de la blonde, ils échangèrent quelques paroles et nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

« Eh tu n'aurais pas vu Bella. » La copine de mon ange s'était approchée de moi.

« Si, 4ème porte à gauche, mais prends son manteau avant de la rejoindre, je lui ai laissé ma chemise, j'espère que ça aidera, bye. »

Je montais rapidement dans le bolide de mon frère. Sur la route Emmet me racontait en détail sa soirée, mais je n'en avais que faire. Je me remémorais la mienne avec Bella. J'espérais qu'elle me recontacte. En attendant, je pense qu'elle hantera mes songes.


End file.
